Another Super Story
by manda1213
Summary: A group of teens gain powers. They discover the secret experiments of main character, Ivy's, father, who recently died in an "accidental" fire at her small town home. What she discovers leaves her breathless.
1. Preface: Eli

Preface

"I hate this!" Her eyes glowed yellow as she screamed. I heard a pot smash as I walked out of the room, and Connor quickly ran by me, up the stairs. _Good luck Connor…_

"Is she still having her bitch fit?" Terry calmly asked. She was leaning against the banister in the living room.

"Yeah. Connor's to calm her down." She looked down at her arms, which were crossed over her chest, and simply shook her head. I looked into the living room to see Ivy sleeping on Eric's shoulder a field was covering them.

""How long has she been out?" I motioned toward Ivy.

She fell asleep right before Abigail ran in. The field is sound proof, Eric is doing his best to keep it up for as long as possible." Terry informed me, as we heard more nagging from upstairs.

"Hoe long can Eric go?"

"Usually fifteen minutes, but he's hoping to reach twenty. So far he's up to," she looked down at her phone's stop watch, " fourteen minutes and sixteen seconds." I nodded an acknowledgement. I grabbed Terry's arm and pulled her over to the couch directly across from Ivy and Eric. We sat down and smiled at the sight of Ivy sleeping, something that had become rare in the last few weeks.

"Ask Eric if her breathing is calm!" Terry asked, giddish with excitement.

"You think you got through to her?" Terry had been trying to help Ivy control her emotions, but so far they had had little success. Her powers were still driving her nuts, luckily she as nowhere near as bad as Abigail.

"Well I can only hope, and that's why you should ask!" She looked up, begging me with her eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. I concentrated my mind on Eric, fully clearing my head of all other thoughts. The only thought I let slip into my mind was 'Is she calm". Eric's head popped up, and I heard an echo of Eric's voice saying something about me scaring him.

"She seems calm. Her breaths are slow and long. I'm just happy to see her sleep." His words played on, like my own personal radio, his lips never moving. His thoughts continued on, but slowly faded away as if the dial was turned until it was off, and the voice was gone.

"Long and slow breaths." I smiled down at Terry, who let out a squeal and a smile. I let my arm slip around her, and she nuzzled into my side. We watched as Eric's field slowly started to disappear, and was finale gone. The noise from upstairs had seemed to stop.

"Eighteen fifty-one" Terry said in a hushed voice to Eric.

"So close…" Eric mumbled to himself. Ivy stirred, but didn't wake. A sigh of relief slipped from Eric's lips. His face showed just how beat her was, the fields took so much out of him.

We heard more commotion from upstairs, and I watched as Eric frantically tried to form another field, but he just didn't have it in him. Abigail marched down the stairs, a frightened Connor right at her feet. Her eyes were still yellow, and she was still screaming about something.

"Abigail please, Ivy is trying to sleep!" Connor begged.

"I don't care about her! She is a powerless weakling and we shouldn't have brought her with us. She's weak, and all she does is hold us back! We have so much potential but with her," she pointed at Ivy, "we can't do any of it!" I felt like yelling at her, for saying such mean things about Ivy, who had once been Abigail's only friend. I noticed that Ivy was stirring on Ivy's shoulder. Terry must have noticed too, because she was covering her ears. We knew what was coming.

Out of nowhere, all of the lights in the house started flashing on and off, and the TV blasted NCIS. The kitchens radio turned on, and classic rock flooded into the room, deafening us. Terry closed her eyes and screamed a little as I held her closer. We may have seen it coming, and this may have become something we were used to, but it was still a scary thing…


	2. Chapter 1: Ivy

Chapter 1: Ivy

It was Eric's birthday. I ran out to the car, and waited for Eli to come. The balloons crowded the backseat, leaving just enough room for Terry to squeeze in.

I looked at my watch, and it was 9:45. _We were going to be late! _I honked the horn summoning a sleepy Eli from the house. He jumped into the drivers seat, and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Nobody throws a surprise party this early." He murmured to me as he drove down our street, toward Terry's.

"Well, technically the party doesn't start till noon, but we need to set up! Also we have to beat Connor and Abigail there, since the reservation is under my name." I flashed him a big smile, and he simply smiled back as we pulled into Terry's development. Terry lives in a gray high ranch, with red shutters. Her front door is red, with a cute little welcome matt, and hanging plants hanging under the small roof covering her porch. It looked like something off of the Home and Gardens channel, cute and perfect. Eli honked the horn, and Terry ran from the house, her red hair bouncing in the morning sun. She crept into the back seat, and buckled her seatbelt.

"You guys are running late." Eli shot her a dirty look through the rearview mirror as she popped her head up to give him a hello-kiss, on the cheek. I shot Eli a nervous glance. _We couldn't be late!_

"We have plenty of time! We have two hours before Ivy even has to leave to go get Eric." Terry giggled as she got situated, Eric's present sitting on her lap.

We drove to Café Lavida with practically no chatter, but there really was nothing to discuss. Since I had moved into Eli's house we had felt more connected, at least I thought we were. We pulled up to the Café, and Eli let us out so we wouldn't have to carry the decorations from the parking lot.

"Eli, just double check that everything's out of my car, I don't want him catching on when I go to get him." He shook his head in acknowledgement and drove to the lot.

"Remind me why you bought yourself a car again?" Terry asked as we walked through the entrance.

"Because I didn't want to always be stuck at Eli's, what if I need alone time, or I want to go out but no one is home?"

"But you hate driving!"

"And that is why I let Eli use the car. I pay insurance, and he pays gas. It's only fair since I don't pay rent, or put money toward food."

"You don't have to pay for that stuff! It's not like you had a choice when you moved in." I shrugged, and a big burly looking man walked up to us. I remembered speaking to a man on the phone when I reserved the dining room. _This must be Blake._

Blake helped Terry and I with the decorations and reminded us that we only had the place until three. We thanked him for his help and he left.

Before we knew it Connor and Abigail had showed up, and were helping the three of us set up. We chit chatted and Blake hung over us like a shadow, most likely not trusting five people under the age of twenty.

Before I left to get Eric I asked Terry to talk to Blake about alcohol, and how nobody was allowed to order it, and that we were to not have a tab at all.

"Don't worry Ivy, no under age drinking at this party!" she guaranteed as I left to get my car from the parking lot. The drive to Eric's was oddly soothing, and I got to see the pretty houses in his development. Unlike Terry his house was an older house, but it was very nice. It was an old Victorian that reminded me much of the house on Charmed. I loved coming over after school just to be in the house, not to mention the friendly vibe the Airman's always had.

I pulled up to his house at 12:05, on time as far as I could tell. I got out of the car, and walked up the brick pathway to his front porch. The door bared a banner that read "Happy Birthday!" and had a cute little picture of a bear most likely put up by his little sister, Payton. I knocked on the door, and heard his dog bark, an always welcoming noise. I saw Mrs. Airman come to the door a big smile across her face, and an apron across her mid section, hiding her pregnant belly.

"Good afternoon sweetheart!" She let me in, keeping Sasha, their Siberian husky, inside.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Airman, is Eric up?"

"Oh he was just brushing his teeth, or something. You can go up to his room." She winked at me, knowing about the party.

"Thank you." With that I ran up the stairs to Eric's room, and lay down on his bed. A place I was more than comfortable. A place I had cried, a place I had laughed, and a place where I felt safe. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered the time only two months ago when I was in this very spot, tears bursting at the seam…

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" Eric walked in, a towel around his waist, his oh-so-noticeable six back showing.

"Taking you out to your birthday lunch remember?" I smiled.

"Well I kinda wanna get dress…"

"Oh!" I got up, "Sorry your mom had told me you were just, uh, brushing your teeth. I'll meet you downstairs!" I got up and he laughed when my foot got caught in his sheet. I blushed as I closed the door behind me.

Once downstairs I talked with Payton about the book she was reading, and she complimented me on my shirt. She asked me about my family…

"How's living with Eli? He's cuter than Eric you know." I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was.

"You shouldn't care about looks, you're only seven."

"Actually I'm eight." She said triumphantly.

"You ready to go?" Eric asked as he came into the dining room where Payton and I sat.

"Yeah, and I'm going to drive because I have my car. And yeah." I stood up, a goofy smile on my face so goofy; in fact, that it made both Payton and Eric started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Airman walked in, a pipe in his mouth. He was always the old fashion sort, and a very funny man as well.

"Just one of Ivy's faces daddy!" Payton replied.

"Oh, lord. A famous Regime-smile?" She shook her head up and down for yes.

"Well we better get going, thank you for letting me steal your son on his birthday! I promise to have him home before midnight!"

"Have fun kids!" Mrs. Airman yelled from the kitchen as we closed the front door behind us. Once outside the door I turned and gave Eric a big hug.

"Happy 19th birthday!" I squealed with excitement.

"Thanks Ivy. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Lavida?"

"Mmmmmm sounds delicious. Sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked as I got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok."

"What a rarity, Ivy Regime driving her own car!"

"Oh shush!"

"So how's life at Eli's…"

"Still awkward."

"I told you that you could move in with us Ivy we have plenty of space, even with the baby on the way." He looked down at his feet, I knew this conversation was coming; I just didn't want to have it now…

"I know… I know…"

"Then why didn't you?" He looked at me, his face a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Before the fire, my parents told me that if anything ever happened to them that I was to move in with Eli's family. I'm just respecting their wish. Sure it's kind of crowded with his little brothers, and its odd cause I took his older brothers room, but its fine. I only have to live there until I can afford an apartment, or something…" I kept my eyes glued to the road, nervous to look at Eric.

"I guess that's ok, but Ivy please now I'm here for you." He put his hand over my hand, which was on the shift. I felt a tear form at the corner of my eye, and he wiped it away.

"Don't cry Ivy, wait till 12:01 when it's not my birthday anymore, then you can cry." I let a smile break across my face, and we both laughed a little. The rest of the drive was quiet, until Eric turned the radio, and we sang along to F.U.N.

We pulled up to Lavida around 12:30, and we parked around back.

"Man this place looks packed, I hope we get in…" I nervously bit my lip trying to cover up my excitement.

"Eh. Just say it's my birthday, and if that doesn't work lets hit McDonalds!" I rolled my eyes at the idea of McDonalds. I gave him my _not happening Look_.

"May I help you?" A deep voice spoke; _even Blake is a good liar!_

"Hi, uh, yes. We were wondering if you had a table for two? It's his birthday…" Blake looked at a big book in front of him, and then looked back at us.

"Give us ten minutes." We acknowledged him and sat down in the waiting area. _Things are going perfect so far! He has no clue!_

"Right this way." I let Eric walk in front of me, playing the I-am-too-shy-to-stand-near-the-host card. I braced myself as we rounded the corner…

"SURPRISE!" Echoed through the dining hall as Eric walked in, shocked at the mass of people jumping out from every corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Ivy

Chapter 2: Ivy

Eric turned around to look at me as I clapped my hands with joy, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Guys this wasn't necessary…" He started, but Eli interrupted.

"Don't say that, you deserve this." Eli gave a little smile, and Eric murmured a thanks as the party continued on. Everybody mingled about, as I tried to keep the party in line. We eventually sang happy birthday to Eli, on, his favorite, ice cream cake. We even put 19 candles on it.

Toward the end of the party Eli made a little announcement, asking if anyone wanted to make a speech, and he decided he would start.

"Eric, I have known you since fourth grade when Terry and Ivy wanted me to play tag with you at recess. At first I thought you were odd, but I grew to realize what a great person you were, and are. You have your bad moments, just like everyone else, but when someone needs help your always there for them. Thank you for everything, but most importantly for helping to get me and Terry together." I looked over to Terry who blushed, and the story floated back through my mind.

It was our junior year, and Eli had a crush on Terry for a while. He was nervous, afraid to ruin their friendship. One night Eli had come over while Eric and I were hanging out on my front steps, and he opened up to us on his feelings for Terry.

"Just ask her out Eli." Eric had told him.

"But what if she says no? What if I ruin our entire friendship because I had stupid feelings?"

"Life is full of risks, take this one. Trust me." The next day Eli and Terry went to the movies, and he opened up to her, telling her about all of his emotion, and he told her exactly how he felt. She had mutual feelings, and they've been together ever since…

Next up was Abigail, she made her speech short and simple, explaining how they hated each other at first, but now she was glad she set aside those feelings. Connor went up next, saying something about how he didn't know where he would be without Eric's sense of sarcastic humor… It made me smile, and laugh a bit. Then Terry took the mic.

"Hi everyone," she started, " Eric you and I were in preschool together, you know Mrs. Aylmer's class? We used to play with the train set all the time, and everyone used to get mad us because they wanted a turn. You and I have done some pretty stupid shit together, and I am proud to say I'm your friend. I'm glad we all became friends." She then handed the microphone over to me.

"Eric we met through Terry. It was her like fifth birthday party, and we didn't talk until you shot me in the eye with the nerf gun… But thanks to that injury, we've been the best of friends ever since. Thank you for allowing me to come over whenever I want, and for listening to all of my stupid complaints. Thank you for being my friend, I don't know where I would be without you right now." I got down and the speeches were over. The room started to clear as the time approach for us to leave.

"So how about we all hang out?" I asked Eric.

"The usual group?"

"We can do a bonfire at my house!" Terry offered, and we all decided to do it.

After we left the restaurant, Eli drove my car, full of Terry, Eric, and me to Terry's house. Connor and Abigail took Connor's car, and they stopped at Shoprite to get some smore necessities.

"It's still early, so let's not light the fire till seven or so." Terry decided on the car ride.

"Can I open my gifts when we get to your house?" Eric asked.

"Psh yeah!" Terry exclaimed.

"Bleh! I hate watching people open gifts from me in front of me…" I reminded the group.

"Oh well!"

We pulled into Terry's driveway somewhere around four thirty, after stopping to fill my car with gas. We ended up lying on her deck, just chatting until it came time to light the fire. We roasted marshmallows, and played stupid games. It was nice to have life slowly starting to return to normal after the past few months…

"Well its getting late, and Ivy promised my parents I would be home by midnight…" Eric started, and looked at me. I was preoccupied by my thoughts, and didn't hear him ask me to drive him home.

"Ivy, are you ok?" I looked up, to see them all looking at me.

"Yeah, but would you guys mind if we went to one more place… Somewhere really strange before going home…"

"Whatever you want Ivy!" Abigail smiled. I told them where we were going, and we got into the cars…

We pulled up to 12 Shore Road, and all that remained was ruble, a burnt and dissent mess.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric grabbed my hand.

"Yes." We got out of the car, and Connor and Abigail quickly followed in their car. We walked up and went under the yellow tape; we knew the neighbors weren't going to call the cops. I looked up at the blue front door, the only piece of my house that remained standing.

"Why exactly are we here?" Abigail questioned, obviously upset that she had said we could do whatever I wanted to.

"Just saying a final goodbye." Eric came up and put his arm around me, and the flashback began.

It was late one Friday afternoon, and I had gone home to my house on Shore Road. My dad had locked himself in the basement doing something "top secret" for his job, but that was always the answer when your father was a nuclear chemist. My mommy was helping my little sister Ellie with her homework. She was only in second grade, and she had to a special project for spring.

Andrew had just gotten home from Binghamton; he had finished his classes for the year, and had returned home that afternoon.

"Andrew!" I squealed as I strolled in from the bus. He gave me a great big, older brother hug. I had missed him so much, but I hadn't expected him home…

"Hey Iv! I'm home early! My professors all let us out early, for good grades." I rolled my eyes.

"Dork."

"I know, and you love it!" He walked further into the living room, and I followed him.

"Andrew I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be going to Eric's today…" I started not sure how to continue. We had said that the day he came home we would go out to a movie with Ellie and then get ice cream. Just some sibling bonding, but I hadn't expected him home so early… I had expected him the next day…

"No problem, we can go to the movies tomorrow. Ellie already told me she wants to see the Lorax," I smiled at my sister's innocence, "In fact I'll drive you to Eric's." In thanked him and we jumped in the car. I kissed my mom and Ellie goodbye, and my mom said she would tell Daddy I loved him…

Andrew drove me to Eric's house, where the flowers were just starting to bloom. He came in and talked with the Airman's before leaving to go home, he said he would call me around seven to see if I needed a ride home and I thanked him.

Eric and I basically goofed off the entire evening, and we lost track of time. We were playing Mario Kart in his bedroom when my phone rang. I quickly looked at the clock to see it was eight, and figured it was Andrew calling late, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Answer it, what harm could it do?" Eric had said.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Ms. Ivy regime."

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is detective Arnold Schultz, there has been a fire…" his words seemed to fade out at that point. I put the phone on speaker so Eric could hear too, almost to make sure I wasn't going crazy…

He told me there had been a fire at my house; the whole place had gone down in flames. They couldn't get in contact with my parents or brother, and they had found four unidentifiable bodies, most likely those of my family. I started hysterically crying into Eric's arms.

"Shh, Ivy I promise you everything will be alright," I collapsed into his arms, the tears pouring out, "lay down Ivy." I lay down on his bed, and he lied down with me, his arms holding me close. He stroked my hair as I cried, and he did his best to make me feel better. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Eric saying, "I wont let you get hurt like this again."

When I woke up it was morning, and Eric's arms were still wrapped around me, I thought maybe everything was a dream… I didn't move afraid to wake Eric, and I sat and thought. I liked the feeling of his arms around me, the feeling of protection he gave off… I remembered thinking I wished he would never wake up… But nonetheless he woke up.

"Oh," he seemed surprised that I was in his bed, with him, and he looked like he was hard in thought. He was probably wondering if he had done something he would have called "a stupid mistake" with me, again. I looked at him.

"Was the phone call a dream?"

"No, Ivy I am so sorry…" I felt the tears start up in the corners of my eyes, and we decided to go to his parents. His mom gave me a huge hug, and his dad called the police department.

"Ivy?" I snapped out of the pat, and came back to the present. It was Connor, who called my name, and his face was inches away from mine, his eyes wide open.

"Yes?" I asked, opening my eyes just as wide as his. He started to laugh.

"Just making sure your still in there." I rolled my eyes, and walked into the foundations of the house. I came across what looked like the spot where our basement door was, and I bent down to find the opening. It was there, wide open for me to explore, _for me to finally see what my father had been working on down there… _I found the top step, and looked down.

"Ivy where do you think you are going?" Eli questioned, playing the protector, like usual.

"I want to see what my dad was doing all these years…" Eric came over.

"I'll come with you."

"Me too." Terry bounced over. Connor and Abigail quickly followed, always interested in adventure and mystery.

"Don't you think if your dad wanted to tell you he would have? There's probably just old chem. Books down there." Eli chimed.

"I still want to know." And we went down the stairs.

My basement was eerier then I had remembered it to be, maybe it was the fact that it had recently been on fire, or the fact that the last time I was down here I was only seven or eight. Eric took his cell phone out and used it as a flashlight. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we all broke up looking in different directions. I went straight to the back, where dad had kept his notes…

The notes were all chard up, but some were still legible. I started flipping through them, the words flowing through my mind. After a few minutes I knew my father was working on something top secret, and hazardous. He wrote about the chemical combinations, and how he felt we would soon be able to have fusion on Earth.

"Ivy, what's that?" Terry called. I took the notes and threw them in my bag, hoping to read them later on in my down time before college. I walked over to the corner where Terry stood, and it resembled one of the chemical hood boxes we had had in chemistry class if our solution over boiled. The glass was cracked, and a golden substance lie in the center, and it was cracked down the center.

"Now that doesn't look safe!" Eli came forth and tried to stop us, but Terry and I were much too curious and we stepped closer.

"I'm with Eli that looks dangerous guys…" Abigail stated. Terry went to pick it up, and the thing started to glow.

"Guys, come on!" Eli yelled. I put a hand on it, and we held it out for everyone to see. The item seemed to force our attention, like it was a magnetic field.

It started to glow brighter, and a powerful force seemed to come off of it, as I saw Terry's hair blow in a wind.

"Terry let go!" Eli tried to unclamped Terry's hands from the rock, but she wouldn't.

"Come on Ivy, we should leave." Eric tried to get me to let go.

"WE can't let go!" I screamed as a loud noise started to emit from the rock. I felt the room start to spin, and I felt as if a super nova was going off in my hands. Abigail started screaming.

"We have to leave!" Connor tried to get everyone out, while Terry and I stayed stuck to the ground, but Eric and Eli wouldn't leave.

"GO!" I yelled at Eric, but he shook his head, and continued to pry at my hands. The rock's strange noises got louder, till I felt as if my ears were bleeding, and it emitted more light, and now heat. The palms of my hands started to burn.

"It hurts so bad!" Terry cried, tears coming from her eyes. I started to cry and Eric tried harder to get my hands off, the light now so bright that I couldn't see Terry right across from me.

The rock started to grow, until it broke into a thousand little pieces hitting everyone in a spray of burning rock and blinding light. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Ivy

Chapter 3: Ivy

Burning, burning, burning! I awoke, lying in my bed, still dressed from the night before. My hands burned, and my head hurt really bad… I looked over to my alarm clock; it read 9:45 A.M. I went to grab my phone, and internally screamed at the pain I felt in my hands. I wanted to cry, and when I looked at my hands I realized why I was in such pain, my hands were burned. I heard running, and saw Eli slam through my bedroom door.

"What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" He gasped for breath, concern covering his face.

"I didn't scream." I looked at him puzzled.

"Yes you did! You screamed and you kept saying that your hands burned!"

"Eli, I said that all in my head."

"No you didn't I could hear that from my room!" He rolled his eyes and went to turn back.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you hear Lance singing? I'm gonna tell him to shut up…" Eli was aggravated, and his little brothers singing never brought his mood up, especially since the only song Lancer knew was Yellow Submarine.

"Lancers isn't singing Eli, are you ok?" He walked over and sat on my bed.

"You don't hear Yellow Submarine?"

"No…" He looked straight ahead, obviously confused and scared. I put my arm around him, and whispered its ok… not sure what to think myself. His cell phone started to ring in his pocket, his ever-famous ring tone of "Nice Guys" echoing in my bedroom.

"Hey beautiful, you're on speaker with Ivy." He pressed the speaker button so I could listen to Terry.

"Eli!" She was hysterically crying.

"Terry what's wrong?"

"I… I was in a f-f-fight with Emma… A-and... And…"

"Terry what happened?" Eli sat up straight trying to hear what she was saying through the sobs.

"The curtains caught on fire when I yelled! And the more I yelled the fiercer the fire got! When I stopped yelling, the fire went away. And now all the sprinklers in my house are going off, and our parents aren't home. But Emma got picked up to go to the beach…" She sobbed in between each word.

"We'll be right over." Eli pressed the hang up button, and got up.

"Get dressed. We're going…" I shook my head yes, and scrambled to get up as he closed the door. My hands burned as I grabbed different pieces of clothes to throw on, a simple tank top, and sweatshirt with an old pair of jeans. I grabbed my cell phone, feeling a throbbing sensation in my palms, but ignored it as we left.

We pulled up to Terry's within five minutes, and she was sitting on her front steps, in the same clothes from last night as well… _Whatever happened last night? _

"Terry, come here." Terry looked up, and when she saw Eli she got up and gave him a great big hug. He held her while I stood awkwardly near by… I tried to text Eric, but my hands hurt too much. Terry hopped into the car and we drove back to Eli's house to try and calm her down. I finally was able to text Eric, using one finger at a time, the message sending as we pulled into the driveway. Once inside we went into my room, since it was larger then Eli's.

"What happened Terry?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. I was yelling at my sister for taking my boots again without asking, and when I yelled the curtains behind her caught fire. It seemed to get worse the angrier I got, but when we realized it was a real fire, I got scared, and the fire went away. I started crying and that's when the sprinklers went off." He kissed her forehead, and Eli's phone starting singing again.

"Can you get that Ivy?" I shook my ehad yes, and fumbled with his phone. It was Connor.

"Hi Con its Ivy, you're on speaker with Eli and Terry as well."

"Ivy I'm freaking out!" He sounded out of breath.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know, I was taking a freaking shower when all of a sudden I was in my neighbors pool. Sudsy and everything." Eli got up and grabbed the phone.

"Pick up Abigail and Eric and get over here."

"Gotcha." The phone disconnected. Something was going on, something bad.

"What happened last night Eli?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"I don't remember, I remember that rock and then falling backwards when it crumbled. The rest is black.

"Who remembers what exactly happened?" Eli took control standing near my window; Terry sat in the window seat directly behind him, the rest of us crowded around my bed.

"I do." Abigail pronounced.

"Explain what happened."

"Well after the rock crumbled Ivy and Terry immediately passed out, " I felt Eric put his hand on mine, sending goose bumps up my arms, "You and Eric fell back. You hit your head, and Eric must have passed out as well. Connor and I were far enough away that we weren't knocked over. I ran outside to find help, and this really nice guy came over and helped Connor and I get you guys into the cars. We drove you guys home, and the guy said if we ever needed help to give him a call. He gave us his number and everything. We told your parents that you all fell asleep, so they don't suspect a thing."

"But what's with the strange affects you all have." Eric asked.

"It's weird cause I don't have any, and neither does Abigail, right?" She shook her head yes to my question.

"Eli, you can hear all of our thoughts, and Connor you pop into new places. Terry's emotions seem to trigger different things… It's all so odd, and none of it seems the related. The only thing that could explain them is that rock…"

"The rock was pretty crazy, but wouldn't we have been effected as well then?" Eric questioned.

"I don't know… you and I were as close as Terry and Eli… I don't know this is all so strange."

"Can we go outside?" Terry mumbled, begin outside always made her feel better. It helped to calm her down in these situations. We all decided to go outside. I sat under the oak tree while everyone else sat on the patio.

"This is so stupid! I mean we were all there why weren't we all affected?" Abigail started to rant, and she got up to pace. I got nervous, whenever she started to pace she started to point out everything that bothered her. It was a habit of hers that she had had since we met…

"This whole situation is stupid! I mean come on, you can hear voices, and Terry's like a human flame-thrower and sprinkler system in one! And Connor's a teleporter!"

"Calm down Abigail." Connor asked.

"I wont calm down," she looked up at the tree, "that stupid bird is still pecking at that stupid tree!" She looked up and held her arm out, without warning a yellow beam came out from her hand and amputated the branch the bird was on from the tree. The branch was right over my head. I started to scream, and covered my head, kowing I wouldn't be able to move in time. I waited, and the branch didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see a faint object above me, holding the branch up over my head.

"Go." Eric said calmly, holding his arm out. He was projecting a force field over my head that had saved me from getting hit… I scrambled to move, and no sooner then I was out form underneath did the branch crash to the ground.

"So I guess Ivy's the odd ball out?" Abigail asked.

"It would seem so…" Eli responded.

After an hour of discussion we decided it wasn't safe to stay at home. With some of the 'powers' as we decided to call them, people could get hurt. Eli would be ble to hear the thoughts of the world, and Terry could possibly light everybody on fire, not to mention that Abigail could cut more branches of trees, and possibly squish someone like me…

"We should all leave then," Terry took Eli's hand as he talked, "I know its tough, we all have people at home." He looked at me, and I stayed quiet, "The six of us are going to leave tomorrow morning at eight.

"Why is Ivy coming? She's not a harm to your family Eli."

"Because we are all she has!" Eric bursted out, talking for the first time since the he had saved me from the tree.

"Shush! She is coming with us; I'm not leaving her here to explain to everyone where we all disappeared. Write notes to your families, tell them your ok, and that you just need time to think. I know it's going to be hard..." He looked at everyone, and they all remained quiet. Everyone left, to go home for the last time.


	5. Chapter 4: Ivy

Chapter 4: Goodbye

Eli

Dear Mom, Dad, Anthony, Lance, and Zach,

I'm going to leave for a little while… Please do not worry about me, I am fine. I just need to go, and get my head straight before life continues.

Mom and Dad, please don't get scared and call the cops, and please don't text and call me every five seconds, I am not going to pick up. Every now and then I will send you a text to tell you I am fine…

Anthony, I'm sorry I left, and I know college is tough for you right now. You always went to me in times of need, whether it is with girls, or teachers. I'm sorry I have to leave now, and maybe one day I'll tell you why… Maybe one day I will tell all of you…

Twerps, don't but everyone too much, ok? I left some toys in my room that you guys are more then welcomed to take… My Xbox is up for grabs as well, go for it, you deserve it. Just keep your grades up and don't get out of line.

I'll be back. Just stay good. I love you guys.

Love,

Eli

Terry

Dear Mommy, Daddy and Emma,

I'm going away, but don't you dare fret, or worry a tiny hair on your heads. I love you all so dearly, and I'm sorry for anything I have done in the past year or so that has angered you, or made you upset. I love you all so much more then you could ever understand, and that is hwy I have to leave. I'll be back soon; I just need some Terry-to-Terry bonding time if you know what I mean. I'm going to figure out just who Terry Harris is.

Emma I'm sorry about every fight we have ever had. In all honesty you're one of the best sisters a girl could ask for. You can borrow whatever is left in my closet whenever you want, go nuts. I purposely left the one pair of toms you love as well.

I'll have my phone, and I'll continue to try and pay the bills, but do not woory. I'll in form you about my trip every now and again. I love you.

Yours truly,

Terry Harris

Connor

Mom, Dad, and Lila,

Please take care; you don't understand what's running through my head right now. Maybe adrenaline, or maybe I'm just not thinking straight, but I have to go. I'll be back one day… Maybe not in the near future, but not too far away either… I cant say much more. Give Lila all my love

Connor

Eric

Mom, Dad, Payton, and soon-to-be baby-Airman,

I love you guys. Payton makes me the proudest big brother in the entire world. You're smart, sweet, and love to do crafts. You always welcome my friends with open arms to dinner, and your birthday party. I'm Sorry I get mad at you for those stupid little things, like dropping my phone, or finishing the ice cream. You don't deserve that; you're the perfect little sister an older brother could ask for.

Mom I love you. Thank you for helping me with every little project, and for allowing Ivy to come over all of those times. There were times we fought, but I was always wrong, cuase you're the best mother I could ever want.

Dad, thank you for raising me as your son. I know that sounds really odd, like were you suppose to raise me as your daughter…? Well, no, but thank you for teaching me how to treat girls, and how to kick a ball. Its something I will always remember.

I'll be back soon, I'll contact you, don't contact me. I love you guys.

Love, your son,

Eric

Abigail

Dear mommy and Daddy,

I love you guys. I'll be home soon, be safe, and don't move. I love you guys with everything I have.

You darling Abigail


	6. Chapter 5: Ivy

Chapter 5: Ivy

We split into two separate cars. I went with Terry, and Eli in my car, and Connor took Eric and Abigail. We met up at 7:30, and we packed up all of our stuff. I brought all my stuff since I didn't have much left after the fire.

Eli insisted on driving the entire ride, it was going to be four or five hours before we reached Eli's aunt's house in North Maine. He said when she decided to sell it, she just gave the keys to Eli, and never actually sold it. She told him it was an early graduation gift, but nobody else knew. We were going to stay there.

The drive up was long and we hit all the traffic possible, turning our five our car ride into an over ten-hour car ride. Not including our stop for breakfast, and then eventually lunch and dinner as well. We stopped at a diner for breakfast, none of us really talking all that much. By lunch we had more to say, talking about the scenery and the moose we had seen on out way up. Connor said that Abigail knocked the CD's off his holder, and Eric told me it was scary how powerful she was with the power. I told him that our ride was funny, how Eli could hear everything we thought.

"He told me I was good at improving lyrics to songs."

"Oh gosh, you must be!" He gave me a big cheesy smile. He made me laugh, and I finished my soup and salad. I wanted something more, but I felt it was all I could stomach with all the stress.

We left the little café soon, and we went on our way until dinner around six. We ate quickly since none of us was that hungry, and Eric even fell asleep on my shoulders for a little bit. I felt bad for him; he wasn't going to be there for the birth of his new sibling… He had to be the most upset out of everyone. We left to go the last two hours around seven.

It was dark in northern Maine, and Eli had been driving the entire ride up. I offered to drive, but he told me I would have a panic attack driving on the roads. Terry was asleep in the passenger seat, and I was sitting in the back seat, watching the forest go by on either side. I sat dead middle.

My eyes didn't want to stay open, but I forced them to, afraid that I would close them and something would happen. The highway didn't have a guardrail in the middle, which I found very strange. It was just wide open with a yellow line down the center.

Eli cracked open windows, making me pull the hood up on my sweatshirt. Terry started to wake up from the chill, and Eli closed the window to keep her comfortable.

All of a sudden the inside of the car seemed to go into slow motion, as we veered off over the yellow line down the middle, and into the wrong lane. My heart went into my chest as I realized Eli had passed out, and when I looked ahead the situation got worse. A tractor-trailer was coming directly at us, the headlights blinding me. I felt weird, and I thought about the car. I thought hard and hoped to god that my thinking would make the car move. I imagined us skidding back into our lane, and then off onto the shoulder, safe and away from all the cars. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead, and I let out a loud and piercing scream, something I didn't think my vocals were capable of pulling off. Without warning the car veered off back into our lane, and off into the dirt of the forest. We were going head on into a tree. Eli and Terry woke up at the sounds of my screams. Terry joined me and Eli fumbled to get hold of the steering wheel, when it started to move on its own. It moved with my thoughts, and I felt in control as I forced the car to slam on the break just as we hit the tree. We barely touched it, but all of the air bags still deployed.

"Is everyone all right?" Eli panicked.

"Eli my nose is bleeding!" Terry exclaimed, scared. I looked up to see her nose dripping blood, probably from the force of the airbag. I took a napkin I had taken from the diner and handed it up to her.

"Tip you head forward Ter, you don't want to choke…"

"Thanks Ivy." She put her head forward, pushing the airbag aside.

"Are you ok Ivy?" Eli turned around in his seat, and looked at me.

"I... I think physically I am fine…" Eli looked at my face, and wiped his finger over my left eyebrow."

"You have a little cut there…but what do you mean physically?"

"What's wrong Ivy?" Terry was muffled through the napkin.

"I… I don't know… I mean when I looked up and saw the truck coming at us, I though about how the car should move back into our lane, and then off into the shoulder, and as soon as I thought that my head started to pound and the car moved… And then when we were about to hit the breaks I felt another shot of pain as I hoped the breaks would hit… And the breaks went off and we barely touched the tree…" I pulled my knees up to my chest, what was happening?

"Eli, sweetie, did you ever touch the break peddle or the steering wheel?" Terry asked him.

"No… I didn't touch it …I didn't even wake up until I heard the two of you screaming, and when I looked up the wheel was moving on its own…"

"What does that mean?" I chirped from the back seat.

"I think you might have a power Ivy, the question is what exactly is?"

"I control cars…"

"I've never heard of that." Terry turned around, the blood done running.

"Can we please not talk about this, I don't want to stress anyone out. You all have your own 'powers' to deal with. Lets not stress them with figuring me out…"

"Ivy that's not fair to you."

"No it's fine, obviously my powers are pretty maintained, so I shouldn't have a hard time." They agreed, but little did we know how wrong I was…


End file.
